Talk:Miser Murphy
Respawn I aquired the quest and as SMN75 ,Mini Fork warped to the cloister. By the time a got to H-8 a THF had killed it (jerk) . I have tried re-zoning as SMN 3 times waiting 5 10 and 15 minutes between rezones . the next day (i did this before Dynamis) i changed to Red Mage and entered with a friend . Still no respawn. I am goin to kill the Statue tonite and try rezoning to pop Miser . will edit once i get this mess straightened out . Endrain? I just killed this guy as 75blu/nin and 75mnk/nin. he hit me about 5 times, none of which had endrain and they all hit for about 50 damage. he was a joke. I casted blank gaze at the beginning of the fight but it said it didn't take effect due to no buffs. can anyone else confirm this? -It's an Inherent Bonus, it can't be dispelled... treat it like a Job Trait. Tiziano 17:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Tiziano Level Level 62 doesn't seem to be correct. When I soloed him as SAM75/DNC37, he gave no exp, which would put his level below 56. --Kyrie 16:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Solo fight Pld/Nin was born to do this fight. Solo'd as PLD90/NIN45 and he never even hit me. Iscaria Extremely easy solo as Dnc75/Nin37. 55 Rdm was there but only to watch. Missed me nearly every hit, and hit for 5 with fan dance up. Did drain 200ish hp at one point, one Aero III for 180ish with Jelly ring on. Didn't even bother with Ichi- just cast Ni when it was ready, which was every time shadows went down since it takes him so long to even take 3 shadows down. Evasion setup used, +62 Eva at night with Fenrir stone, a bit of haste mixed in, Dakini (12 eva, 4 agi) main, joytoy offhand. I could have all but AFK'd the fight. No threat at all- did get paralyzed a few times later on but still no threat as it simply couldnt hit me. I was surprised it was a 62 nm and not 50ish, judging by it's acc. user:Whitney, Lakshmi Soloed as 75thf/nin, Ice Spikes were not up but the fight was ridiculously easy; I had to recast shadows no more than 3 times. Vince 19:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 75 Thf/Nin when it aggroed me just keep shadows up went Ni > Ni because paralyze from Ice spikes made Ichi fail more. Flinx0 15:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Tried solo at 58 rdm. Magic Pots in the area in which he spawns and Dolls along the path back to the entrance. A lot of magic aggro. Be careful when running. Reliable decent connection a must for the zoning strategy. Tried to solo a couple of times. Decent amount of magic aggro there. Everything but a golem conned too weak at 59. Is soloable by RDM lvl 50+ zoning to Beaucedine glacier and using Bio II and Poison II. Slowly depleting its HP until it dies. :However, ensure you are in the same zone when Miser Murphy is defeted. When his HP is around 2%, cast Gravity to keep him at bay and lure him away from the zone exit; continue Kiting him with DoT spells until you finish him off. Midway 05:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Soloable by a RDM/NIN or a PUP/NIN(Using Soulsoother setup) :also use full evasion and evasion skill +. Do not use -enmity gear. 75SMN/WHM(elvaan with just short of 1100 mp) just killed via carby kiting and BPing with Garuda and then fenrir while low on MP. Took about 15 minutes. Some luck required without use of 2hr. Soloed as a 75 SMN/WHM with Garuda and Carbuncle. Used Predator Claws for big damage and Carby to hold while rage recast timer was resetting. Took about 9 minutes as an Elvaan with 1143 mp, no 2hr required. Ice Spikes will greatly increase your chance of dying. Unless you're feeling lucky, some form of Dispel highly recommended. 75 NIN/DNC wiped first attempt because of Ice Spikes (Healing Waltz was eaten by paralyze every time--very unlucky). Second attempt he was interrupted and I went the entire fight without getting touched. With decent gear and capped evasion, he's really a pushover. --AkihikoShiva 20:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Soloable by Ninja70+ with /WHM or /DNC. Met it as I Was Paladin 73 , and tried to fight.... and was quicly wiped !!! --User:Gheila July 14th 2008 Soloable by 75Paladin/Ninja, 16% haste from gear, no highend-equip (no atonement). Used Yagudos the whole fight to keep mp high. Miser Murphy has quite low accuracy so I was able to evade a lot of attacks. However caused some shitty moments. Additonal effect drain can easily turn the tables. Good luck trying it! AtikinlPhoenix 02:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 72+ BLU/NIN Super easy zero-risk solo is to pull Miser Murphy to zone, case Disseverment (which has additional effect Poison so he won't regen when you zone), zone to Glacier, recast shadows, zone back in, recast Disseverment, repeat. This prevents regen and you're only exposed to him for a few seconds which your shadows will handle. About 450mp and 2 minutes later fight is over. Easily soloable by a NIN/DNC lv 75 with no trouble finished off with full health Dnc/nin 75 solo. Not too hard. Just kept shadows up when I could(didn't have Utsusemi: Ni ._.) Had +23 evasion from gear. There were a few hair pulling moments when paralyzed out of a curing waltz due to ice spikes. Try and drag a friend with paralyna and the fight would be {too weak}. Kyonne 00:31, 9 January 2009 (UTC) SAM75 solo. TP to 300%. Sekkanoki > Gekko > Kasha > Meikyo Shisui > Yukikaze > Gekko > Kasha.--Maggette 08:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) SAM/NIN solo super easy at 75. Start to finish was less than 30 seconds, before he could even break my first 3 shadows. Used the above listed ws combo. No hagun and still destroyed him... remembered him being much harder when I was a noob in '04. He hit me with a tornado that did 125 damage, ice spikes hit for about 1-3 damage. SAM/NIN Solo. Mediatated to 200% TP. Did the same streak as above, mob was able to land a hit with a 510 HP drain and took him down to 25% HP. Fight ended during recast of Utsusemi, where I ate a 775 burst. Overwhelm is HIGHLY recommended. --Fiye 20:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) SAM/NIN solo. Meditated 260TP decided to yukki>jinpu>gekko>yukki>gekko>kasha landed took him to about 15% then he landed a 600hp drain effect dropping me instantly into red hp! fought for a while his ice spikes slowly killing me as I slowly worked away at his HP he ended up sleepgaing me and dropping me to 15hp while he was at 2% we were both near death his ice spikes dropped me to 2hp so I changed tactics and started kiting while waiting for meditate lucky I didn't get -ga'd I would have surly died. When meditate was ready I spun around and kasha'd him to finish it all in all quick fight nearly died! Dudeofbismarck 18:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) COR/NIN solo using typical kite and Quick Draw method (used Wind and Earth Shot but anything non-ice would work). As with all casting mobs, watch for aggro loss which typically occurs as he is casting ancient magic. The fastcast on his spells make it hard to avoid tier II -gas so just Dancer's Roll afterwards if you get hit. I also used a couple of Hi-Potions to be safe. Each unresisted shot will take off a very noticable portion of his HP. --Syreth 05:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rather easy solo as 75BLM/RDM. Open with Flare II, gravity, Thunder IV whenever it stops/loses hate. Run to zone, Bio II, zone and rest. Come back, Flare II, Bio II, zone and rest two. Come back and finish him off with one more Flare II. While resting be courteous and warn people that Miser is waiting at the zone line.Operaman 05:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) SCH/RDM can solo it using Helix spells, Bio II and kiting around the first floor area. Toss out tier IV spells to speed up the kill. Use Sandstorm to keep ahead. Use Regen to cancel the HP loss from Sublimation as its faster than recasting Stoneskin. Solo'd by NIN/WAR getting lucky on some paralyzes, from ice spikes, while using utsusemi:ni and utsusemi:ichi. Killed in less then 5 minutes. --Elsara 07:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Tried solo as thf75/nin37 and "epic fail" his endrain is what got me and paralyze from ice spikes. Couldn't keep shadows up at all, i would love to see a thf75 do this fight and im not bragging but i can play my job very well taken down alot harder NM's solo plenty of times. If anyone has done this on thf on Asura server send Ukitake a /tell i would love to see it done. Not saying it can't be just want to know where i went wrong. I just killed him as a 75 SAM / NIN (Rindomaru Store TP+10 WS Acc+5 no evasion gear jst haste/tp setup) using TP to 300%. Sekkanoki > Gekko > Kasha = Fusion > Meikyo Shisui > Yukikaze > Gekko = Fragmentation > Kasha = Light i put Utsusemi: Ni up before engaged and had killed him before it was down took less then 30 seconds - Bashura Easy soloed as SAM75/DNC37 with Soboro and evasion gear (286 evasion skill and 224 parrying skill, and +20 evasion). Fought it just like any other mob. Kept Seigan+Third Eye up, Curing Waltz IIs when nukes landed, Healing Waltz to erase debuffs when applicable, so long as healing is not needed at the moment, WS whenever. Most damage I took wasa a 714 Tornado, but that was quickly cured with no problems. --Kyrie 16:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Attempted solo with a 75MNK/37NIN. I didn't win, but I see the potential for this to work. Hundred Fists + Formless Strikes did good damage to him, and keeping shadows up wasn't too hard at first. What ruined it was Sleep, and then the Drain-hits were able to connect. Perhaps bringing some Poison potions would help, and I think with enough skill this combo is doable provided you have Formless Strikes unlocked. --HazelEyeDrops 16:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 80THF/NIN. Super easy. Just keep shadows up. Still drains for 500+ on a lvl 80. --Dthai17 AUG 25, 2010 Soloed with a 80DRG/SAM. Started fight with TP=300% and Seigan/Third Eye to absorb damage. Used Sekkanoki to fire off two Penta Thrusts, then used Meditate and Spirit Jump to get another one out. Luck did play a bit of a role, as the NM wasn't hitting me very often, nor was Third Eye being used up shortly before applying. Spirit Surged when health got somewhat low for the HP and TP, which may not have even been necessary as he was already on his way out. Fight only lasted a few minutes. --HazelEyeDrops 19:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 80MNK/40RDM. Started fight with a Chi~Blast then ran and zoned (hit with only 1 AERO III). Zoned back in and buffed using Blink,Stoneskin,Aquaveil,Phalanx,IceSpikes,BarBlizzard and BarParalyze then started the fight with a Dispel (removed icespikes) Dodge/Focus/PerfectCounter. Everything went well and @ 33% of it's life it seemed to turn a grayish/blue color and i could no longer remove it's Icespikes. Won the fight with 722 Hp and had Bio III on. Btw i'm fully geared, Blackbelt ect. with full merits. --5ick0n3 14:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Even as 85Drg/Blu fight was goin smooth until his 500+ hp drains hit me. Highly recommend shadows for this fight. would have won if it wasnt for the additional effect keepin me on the edge. 10/28/2010 BloodyNightmare (talk) Soloed as 95BLU/47RDM. Buffed with Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, Ice Spikes, Battery Charge, and Enfire. Began fight with Savage Blade-Goblin Rush solo skillchain and attacked with the following physical blue magic: Quad. Continuum, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment, Delta Thrust, and Vanity Dive (which ended the fight). Despite fears of getting hit with that drain effect, I didn't take any damage at all thanks to Stoneskin and the seemingly unpopular blink shadows (via Zephyr Mantle). Overall, this fight went easily than expected. --LordChocoSlime 02:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd as 90Drg/Rdm. Ate a carbonara, buffed with prot/shell, smacked him with a penta@300tp to start. Caught me with a burst and had me low, but thankfully a super jump and some healing fixed that. Killed with little difficulty. Belldandie (talk) 07:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Soloed by a well geared 61RDM/DNC with full buffs. Dual wield Wise Wizard's Amylase and engaging as normal away from any magic aggro mobs. Silencing the mob and keeping up Stoneskin at all times is imperative, and dispelling Ice Spikes helps a lot with minimizing paralysis on you. Remedies/panaceas can help remove your own debuffs. Use Enfire II to get your melee damage up as high as possible. Took about 10 minutes with moderate difficulty. MP got low near the end but didn't need to use Convert. Buffs may wear mid-fight even with using Composure beforehand. Try to use TP to cure yourself instead of Cures to conserve MP whenever possible, as even a 300% Spirits Within doesn't do much to the NM to justify using it. MuzakFan (talk) 09:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Duo fight helped a friend beat him, setup was 75 sam/war and 60 rdm, he does quite a bit of dmg with the blood weapon, lowest it had me to was about 380 75NIN/WHM and 55 NPC duo hard a bit ,I won but only 70hp left and use 2 yagudo drink I've duo'd this many times as MNK/NIN and with the RDM that needs it killed. Duo'd it again today with mnk/nin (for the endrain murphy has) and DNC70 --Dracko 75BLM/RDM - Started with +mp gear thun4 > gravity ...don't bother with stun he resists... put on some DoTs...he can lose hate while running him around...tier4 if you lose hate on him...could use 1-2 yag drinks but manafont will work for a finisher (i got lucky and blink blocked his last 2 hits as burst 2 finished) It took 2 gravities for me to take him down. Pitfalls could include taking a sleepga and then being hit for 500drain...gravity wearing can hinder things if wears middle of cast~ Rmajere 07:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Duo'd with 75NIN/DNC and 58RDM/WHM. Ninja need Paralyna frequently, overall easy fight with a few Cure's. Duo'd with 75BRD/NIN and 60RDM/WHM. Same Concept as NIN/DNC, and Bard was well geared. KEEP SHADOWS UP AT ALL TIMES! --Grabelli 20:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Just did this as 75 BST/WHM and a friend came as 75 SMN/WHM. Used 2 CourierCarrie and the SMN used Carbuncle to pull and Garuda BPing Predator Claws. Both Carrie and I had full TP going in I had her sic at the start then I went in rampaged, and snarled. Halfway through the first CC died due to a few unlucky 500+ drains. Garuda was hitting Predator Claws for 1200+ and around 40% I pulled out my 2nd CC. Only used reward two times once for each CC and used familiar near the end since I was logging out afterwards for the night. Overall was pretty easy w/ pet duoing. Dyjin 02:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Duo with 75 THF/NIN (with level 68 NPC) and 75 RDM/BLM. He can be slowed but other enfeebles don't work. Thief was in evasion gear and only took damage from TP moves. This was the easier of the 2 NM fights for this quest. Ayrlie 06:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd as 75 PLD/NIN and 62 RDM/BLM. /WHM would have been preferable for RDM as paralyze from Ice Spikes was a pain. He was able to dispel Ice Spikes most times without much difficulty. Haste gear is a must to keep shadows up. RDM kept Haste, Refresh and Regen up on me, as well as helped melee. Had to convert once. Overall not too difficult, however if he hits through shadows more than a few times you'll find youself in trouble as he hits rather hard. Paladin_139 21 March 2010 0100 (MDT) Duo'd by 80RDM/40NIN and 60RDM/30BLM. Long but somewhat difficult fight. Both RDM's used Composure, Haste, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Protect, Shell, Regen, Refresh, and Enthunder 2 for buffs. Blink was used by 60RDM/BLM instead of shadows as an extra buff. 80RDM/NIN kept shadows up as much as possible along with Haste, Regen 2, and Enthunder 2 while engaged with NM. Dispel on ice spikes as needed. 60RDM/BLM kept up Dia 2, Shock, and Poison 2 as an attempt at DoT method with the occasional Thunder. Dispel on ice spikes as needed. Cure and Regen as needed. Did have to use Convert and Elemental Seal once but was fine. Fight lasted about 40-60minutes. -- Nelka 05 September 2010 2200, Cerberus (EST) -- 75BLU/37NIN, 60RDM/30NIN- Duo Strategy: *Melee Strategy - No Kiting Involved. *Significant Items: Signal Pearl - Level 50+ Soothing Healer *Significant Merits: Blue Magic 8/8, Magic Accuracy 5/5, Assimilation 5/5 *Significant Spells: Head Butt, Blank Gaze, Filamented Hold, Actinic Burst, Diamondhide *'Breakdown:' Extremely Easy Straight Melee Fight. Build TP beforehand. Put up Sneak to get close, and start the fight with Filamented Hold (be sure to avoid hitting any links). NM's Endrain effect does bnot/b work through Diamondhide - Was able to take 3 hits through Diamondhide before he broke it and hit for 29 Damage, 514HP Endrain. Was able to dispel Ice Spikes with Blank Gaze easily, in TP Build gear. Head Butt also easily stuns him, assumedly only resistant to magical stun. Red Mage provided support by meleeing and Refresh. NPC was helpful for "Auto-Parlyna" and "Auto-Blindna", though by no means neccessary if RDM has /WHM sub. Use Actinic Burst where neccessary. Strategy Pros: *Was a very straightforward and comfortable fight. *Seems weak to light spells. Blank Gaze and Actinic Burst are very helpful. *Very fast also, no need for kiting etc. Tashan Party of 3 or More *Just did this with a party of 4. **First try: 70NIN/DNC, 70NIN/WAR, 57WHM/BLM, 50RDM/WHM. We got wiped. Dispel wouldn't stick and RDM was /WHM, so no elemental seal. We all were slept and that's when he got us. **2nd try: 75SMN/WHM, rest the same. We got it this time with a little difficulty. We were going to zone out and back in and met him at the zone to the glacier. There were only 2 of us, so we held off until the other 2 came. Sleep II was resisted, Dispel was resisted, SMN used Ifrit's BP's and RDM kept refresh on everyone. Everyone was nuking Fire spells at him. The whole fight lasted about 5 minutes, at the most. Kresaera 3:09pm EST February 25, 2010